Bonds of Friendship
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: How do you step right back into the past? Pick up where you left off? When everything has changed and your whole world has turned upside down. And how often do you get the chance to do things over? To say things not said and do things you never felt you could. And what do you when your past seem to be reaching for you? What do you do? You hold to those you trust. To your friends.


Bonds of Friendship

Series: Power Rangers

Characters: Kimberly H. , Trini K.

All characters and concepts here in are the property of thier original creators not me. Apart from Melissa who is my creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This work is just for fun.

_

'There. What do you think?' Trini called down to Kimberly as she stepped away from the banner her friend had just hung, taking one step and then another until she could see all of it.

Giving it a slow look over Kimberly nodded her satisfaction. 'Looks perfect to me. Come on down and we can get the rest of this stuff packed up.'

'Are you sure?' Trini made no move to do as her pink clad teammate directed, eyeing the edges of the banner carefully. 'You don't think we might need to find some thicker string. I'm not sure that will hold.'

'It will be fine.' Kimberly said firmly.

'I don't know. Would sort of ruin the festival if it fell on someone.' Trini pressed.

'It's not going to fa...'

That was as far as Kimberly got before the heavy cloth landed with a flumpf over her head, the sudden weight sending her tumbling to land on her butt with a muffled yelp.

'Kimberly.' Trini scrambled down the ladder, grabbing the banner as gently as she could in her haste to check on her friend. Not that Kimberly could see any of that as she fought to extricate herself.

'Ouch.' Kimberly emerged tossing the black drape from her head with a sheepish grin. 'Okay. Stronger string. Good idea.'

'I think so too. Just to be on the safe side. Come one. Let's get this put away and we can go get a...I'm sorry. Can we help you?'

Trini's sentence didn't make a lot of sense to Kimberly until she turned to see a girl she didn't know standing in the doorway. About her age she guessed, just standing a few inches taller with her black hair cut very short giving an attractive tomboy look to her. Something her clothing only added to the effect off; green t-shirt riding fashionably high on her waist to show a flash of skin around her navel, almost as high as the shorts that barely came down to mid thigh on her slender legs. Tight enough to just follow the curves of her hips. A small bracelet decorated her wrist, a simple black cord wrapped around a green gem that caught the light in its many facets.

'Hmmm? Oh. I'm sorry.' She almost sounded sheepish as well as apologetic. 'I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to look around. I didn't think anyone was here.'

'That's alright.' Kimberly tried not to show any embarrassment as she rose back to her feet, taking care not to let the little she did feel creep into her voice. She didn't want to appear standoffish. 'I don't think I've seen you around here before.'

Not that there was any reason she would have done. Even back when she and Trini were in high school here, she didn't know everyone on campus. And the school has gotten a lot bigger since then. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that this girl was new here.

'No reason why you should have.' The girl said cheerfully, unaware she was repeating Kimberly's thoughts. 'My mom and I only just moved here a few days ago. That's why I'm here. I just want to get to know the place a bit. Well, that and get away from my mother for a while.'

Kimberly didn't want to press on that, didn't want to pry into things that weren't her business. But she couldn't help sharing a pointed glance with Trini. One that the new girl picked up on if what she said next was an indication.

'Oh, no. It's nothing like that.' She clearly read their gazes right. Or at least guessed what they were assuming. 'It's not like we don't get on. She's in the middle of unpacking her stuff and everything has to be just so. And she can get a little intense about it. Best thing to do is give her some space really.'

'Well, if you are looking for somewhere to unwind, we know a pretty good place. Possibly the best place in the city.' Trini promised.

'Cool.' She grinned. 'Name' Melissa.'

-

The park was empty, quiet even for this time in the morning, the early silence broken by only the sound of birdsong. Even right here in the heart of the city, the sounds of the hustle and bustle were peacefully absent. One of the reasons why Kimberly liked it. Apart from the memories she had of this place.

'So, what brings you to Angel Grove?' Kimberly asked, trying to start the conversation without prying too much. She was always this way with someone she didn't know, always wary about asking too much and touching a nerve

'Work.' Melissa shrugged easily, clearly not bothered by her question. 'My mother's that is. She got a job with an advertising company that started up here recently.'

Kimberly nodded. 'A lot of new businesses have been looking to move into Angel Grove recently. And lots of new people have been coming here with them.'

'But not you.' It wasn't a question. Kimberly again shared a look with Trini. She was sharp this one it seemed to say. Something she couldn't disagree with.

'No, we both grew up here. We moved away a while back but this has always been out home.' Kimberly answered for both of them, knowing that Trini would have said the same thing. That they had both felt the same when they left, that where life had taken them was just somewhere they lived. Not somewhere they could call home. Had Trini ever doubted she would return? She had never asked her.

'What brought you back?' Now it was the first time she had seen her hesitate, like she was thinking she might have reached some line she shouldn't cross. Or was pressing too much into things that were private.

'Friendship.' Kimberly answered, that single word meaning so much to both of them even if so much of it went unsaid. The look she got told her that Melissa guessed there might be more. But either out of tact or genuine disinterest she didn't ask. The way she changed topic struck more towards tact though.

'So..what's Angel Grove like?'

'Pretty much your average town really.' The lie nearly caught in Kimberly's throat. Not because she didn't believe it. But that wasn't really true. But how did you tell someone the truth? When the truth is going to be so far from anything anyone would expect that they almost certainly wouldn't believe it. Looking back there were times Kimberly almost couldn't believe it. And she had lived it. How did you tell someone that they were living in a city that had been routinely attacked by monsters from outer space. And with the way things were going could be again. If there was an easy answer Kimberly hadn't found it yet. 'It's got schools, parks, cinemas, lots of shops and..'

'Grey skinned guys that appear out of nowhere?' Melissa said, her voice oddly deadpan, her eyes fixed ahead to where 12 Putties had just shimmered into existence.

'Yes, sometimes.' Kimberly replied with what she hoped was the same tone. A tone that was an affectation. Putties she and Trini could take. But Melissa had certainly never seen anything like this. So it was up to them to protect her.

'Friends of yours?' Melissa asked slowly.

'Not exactly.' Kimberly moved quickly to stand between her and the putties, Trini moving to her side as well. 'Just stay behind us. And if we say run, run.'

That was all she could say as the Putties charged quickly towards them, being forced to duck the wild punch thrown by the first to reach her, dropping down to crouch, using one hand to support herself as she kicked out and high. Her kick was true, driving the putty back even if he twisted out of the way, glancing off his side rather than striking true.

Using that breathing room Kimberly was back on her feet in a second, leaping forward over the two putties that lunged forward, twisting in mid air and jumping again, her feet driving them both towards Trini. They couldn't recover from that head long stumble before Trini drove them back with two fast kicks of her own.

Then Kimberly had to worry about herself again, grabbing the arm of the putty closest to her, twisting sharply and throwing him to the ground then turning just in time to block a series of fast punches thrown at her head. Repeating her earlier movement she twisted this putties arm too, driving her knee into his stomach, then clearing him away with a stamping kick to his leg.

But that still left another three putties closing on her. Not good odds. She had to do something to take a few of these guys out. But for now all she could do was retreat, quickly cartwheeling backwards to land and jump to kick the Putty stupid enough to stay with her, smashing her boot into his head. Her foot flashed out to strike the second and then the third, ducking under the strike of the forth to stamp hard into his chest. Then she paid for that, too slow to stop the kick that swept her feet out from under her. Her head spinning Kimberly tried to climb back to her feet, all too aware that Melissa was too close and undefended. As it turned out she was wrong.

While she watched with growing horror, Melissa stepped into the path of the approaching putty. Then her terror turned to surprise. Before Trini or Kimberly could even call out another warning, Melissa's foot swept out to strike his head so hard he flipped through the air, landing in a heap on his back.

And she didn't stop there, moving forward to intercept two more putties that made the mistake of trying to attack her. Where Kimberly might once have dodged, Melissa took the blows they threw at her, slapping them away and retaliating with two strikes to the head, then driving them back with a spinning jump kick. In almost slow motion Kimberly saw her feet strike the chests of the putties right in the middle of the z, their bodies breaking apart before they even hit the ground.

'Whoa. What happened there?' Melissa asked, her voice full of obvious surprise.

'Long story. Just keep doing that.' Kimberly couldn't keep watching Melissa any more, throwing herself into a cartwheel that just carried her away from the kick one of the remaining putties threw at her. Luckily for her, he followed and was in the perfect position for her to drive her palm into his chest as she rose back to her feet. Before he shattered, Kim grabbed his shoulders and pivoted off him, spinning around to kick at the head of the two putties that followed her. She felt the satisfying thunk as her boots connected, dropping to a crouch and dispatching them with two quick punches.

'Oh come on. Give me a break.' Kimberly groaned as five more charged at her, ignoring the other two. She was good for maybe three but staying to fight all five could be tricky. Luckily she didn't have too. Trini was there is a flash, kicking at the closet two as she ran up behind them, immediately attracting their attention.

Kimberly waited as the other three approached and struck, leaping through them, driving one to the ground, then landing and launching a spinning kick worthy of Tommy, or she thought so. She made a mental note to thank Trini for showing her that later. Then kicks wouldn't work and she was forced to fall back on hand to hand. Literally. She twisted and spun, using hard and soft slaps to drive the punches away where movement alone wouldn't suffice. Patiently waiting for her opening, which came as the first Putty misstepped, her palm grabbing his head and bringing him down as she drove her other palm clear into his chest. While he staggered from that strike and before he broke apart Kimberly flipped over his head and landed right into the middle of the last three putties. Now she had the space to use kicks again and she made good use of that. Her foot lashed down striking one Putty in the head, sweeping out with the other to send the second tumbling. And leaving her in perfect position to deal with them both. Then a shadow loomed over Kimberly.

With a gasp the pink clad fighter felt arms around her waist, suddenly tight and crushing; squeezing down on her with a strength she knew she couldn't break. Already she could feel her head getting dizzy as she fought to breath. That panic added strength to her muscles, leaping to plant her feet on a tree and shoving backwards with all she could muster. It was enough for the putty stumbled and fell backwards, his grip loosening enough for Kimberly to twist free, stamping her foot down on his chest. Breathing heavily and clutching her chest, she checked on the others, just in time to see Melissa finish off the last one.

'You guys must do this often.' Melissa rubbed one hand over her knuckles as she stood.

'Not really.' Kimberly said maybe a little too quickly.

Melissa looked like she didn't believe that. 'Well, call me overly worried, but I'd better check on my mom. Hope to see you guys around.' She called as she broke into a run.

-

Kimberly twisted and spun across the gym, running through the series of movements she knew inside and out, moving from one to another without having to even think about it. Which was a good thing, she didn't want to think right now. She couldn't help admitting, even to herself, that she was worried. Not about the putty attack, but more the fact that it was putties. She had never expected to see them again and now they have shown up twice recently. Which meant someone was creating them again. It couldn't be Rita or Zedd. They were supposed to have been reformed if Zordon was to be believed. And since he had given his life to make that happen, she had no reason not to believe him. It wasn't like she had been there to see it herself. Or to help that most important of battles.

Even today that memory was still strong in Kimberly. Most days she had been content with her decision to give up her powers, to pass them off to Kat. But that day had tested that resolve when all she could do was watch helplessly. Had the other rangers known their fight was being broadcast the world over, on every to channel and network? She still had no clue, hadn't been able to ask them about it. It was the hardest thing she had ever done to watch Rangers new and old, her friends and those who shared the cause she had once made her life fighting a battle she could take no part of.

Only with Trini had she shared these thoughts. As luck or fate would have had it, they were both in Angel Grove the day Astronoma attacked, the day her army overran the city. And maybe they had done their small part, helping getting people to safety in the civic centre. But how she longed to have been able to join the fight, to have summoned her power like the old days, to have carried the power to change the day. Yes, she had regretted given it up in that moment. Seeing others fighting where she should have been, doing what she should have done, it hurt her. They couldn't even go to join the Rangers defending Angel Grove, join with those who decided to fight. Even Bulk and Skull had done more than her that day.

Kimberly took a breath, not wanting to get caught up in the frustrations of the past. Or her mistakes. Things had maybe worked out for the best. She had needed the time to get over Tommy, the distance between them actually letting her see how she felt. It was cruel to put it down as just a crush. Cruel to him but part of her couldn't deny that was what it had been. Try as she might she couldn't seem to bring forth the same level of feelings for him now that she had once had. Not that she didn't care for him, she did. But as a friend, only a friend. It was only with a little distance that she could see how powerful her feelings had been for him. So powerful that she might have been overlooking other things she had felt. Other choices that maybe now had slipped her by.

Kimberly had been too caught up in her thoughts to notice that suddenly things had changed. You know, if you are going to sneak up on me, you are going to have to do better than that. Kimberly grinned as she turned, her mouth freezing half in and half out of that smile as she found herself facing not her friend but ten putties spread out around her. And very close. Far too close.

'Oh cra...' Kimberly didn't get to finish that word, forced to dive backwards as a putty lunged at her. And while that worked, she jumped right into the arms of another putty, locking her into a tight vice grip, a bear hug that viciously tightened around her chest. Kimberly had been ready for this; twisting to the side she stamped on his foot, using the shock of that and his loosened grip to drive a foot between his legs, hard. That might have dropped him like a sack of potatoes if Kimberly hadn't grabbed his wrist and with an elegant flick sent him tumbling into the next three that came running to attack her. Which brought her some time but not much.

Time seemed to slow in her head, her mind suddenly seeing everything with a heightened clarity. While she had cut down the odds temporarily, she was still out numbered here. And she couldn't fight them like this. So she had to change the rules. Luckily she was in her element here. She was sure the putties were expecting her to charge right at them. And she might have done that had she not had a better idea. So she did break into a run, but backwards. Straight towards one putty but she could g avoid all of them. He did try to grab at her but her adrenaline fuelled panic helped her leap right over his head, flipping clear over him to continue her rush towards her goal. Namely the vaulting horse at the rear of the gym. She tried not to focus on the image of the putties racing to catch up reflected in the mirrors before her, keeping her eyes fixed on her target. She neared it and instinct took over. A step, two and she leapt but not to clear it, to stand on it. Spinning to face her foes, watching as they moved, turning her head this way and that, trying to keep all of them in her sight at once.

Which worked. For a time. The first two that tried to grab at her regretted it instantly, paying for it with a hard kick to their heads, Kimberly not even watching as they fell backwards. Too busy to wait for the next attack. Sadly she felt it more than saw it. Felt it in a way she couldn't ignore. Not when the iron grip closed around her ankles. That was all she could feel before her head pitched forward. In truth, it was her ankles that went backwards first. But it was her head that she felt. Until her front hit the top of the horse. Hard. She wasn't sure if she screamed or not. She didn't have enough breath to scream. Her muscles screamed though, right down the length of her torso. And she reacted, rolling over. Really the worst thing she could have done. One turn and she was falling again, landing as hard on her back. Even with the mats to break her fall.

Fighting against waves of dizziness Kimberly tried to climb, tried to struggle back to her feet. Then she was being lifted, more hands on her arms. Cold and hard as steel. And just as hard to fight free of. Then she was out of time. One fist put pay to her struggles, striking hard into her already bruised ribs. This time she screamed until the breath was driven out of her, her body sagging, each heaving breath bringing with it a fresh spike of pain. All of which paled before the next punch. Kimberly cried out again, her head snapping back so hard she feared her neck might snap. Then she heard another cry. But it wasn't hers.

'Hey. Goon boys.'

The next second the room was a flurry movement, of colours. Black mixed with Red, a storm of focused power against which the Putties didn't stand a chance. Barely a minute later and it was over, Jason and Zach dispatching the last Putty together.

'Twice in one day huh?' Kimberly tried to stand, but had to submit to Jason helping her to her feet. 'Someone must like you.'

'Shut up.' Kimberly mock scowled.

-

'Looks like someone really likes you.' Trini said, looking up from the rack she was flicking through, her hand resting on the shirt she had discarded. Kimberly hadn't been entirely convinced by Trini's idea to hit the shops. On the one hand she was still bruised, her side screaming just from the simplest of motions. On the other however, she needed the distraction right now.

Even though the store was nearly empty, Kimberly glanced around her before replying. 'I know. Two Putty attacks in one day. Which isn't so weird I know. But they didn't seem to do anything. Not unless you count getting their butts kicked. Should teach them not to mess with the Power Rangers.' She could laugh it off with Jason. That was one thing. But she couldn't help a squirm of guilt at the act of bravery she put on for Trini. Somehow it felt like she was lying to her.

Trini was still serious, not fooled by her calm demeanour, her mouth staying tight lipped. 'Unless you count attacking you, you mean.'

'You can't be serious.' Kimberly almost laughed. 'That's crazy. Why would they be interested in me? Over the rest of you I mean.'

'I don't know.' Trini hung up the skirt she had been considering and walked around the rack to face Kimberly. 'Doesn't mean I'm not right. Does it? You have to admit it's a possibility.'

'Maybe. But I don't think so.' Kimberly didn't want to think on this. 'Here. This might look good on you.'

'Pink?' Trini managed a smile, even if she hadn't let the topic drop. 'I don't think so Kimberly.'

'And yellow.' Kimberly pointed to the other half of the two tone t-shirt. 'See it goes perfectly with this.'

Before Trini could object again, Kimberly had fished out a yellow miniskirt from the middle of the rack. 'You can't wear all yellow all the time. And pink is in this season. So go on, try it.'

'Pink is always in with you.' Trini marked wryly. 'And I don't know. It's not me.'

'You won't know until you try it.' Kimberly pressed. 'So. Go on. Try it.'

'I don't know.' Trini repeated. 'I don't think you should be alone right now.'

'What? You think putties are going to attack me here?' Kimberly gestured her. 'Nice try Trini. But you aren't going to get out of this one. Now. Go on.' Kimberly finished that, lightly shoving her friend towards the changing rooms.

'Okay, okay. Just don't go too far.' Trini cautioned, pausing with a hand resting on the curtain.

'I won't.' Kimberly placated. 'I'll just be checking out things over there. Promise.'

With one last worried look Trini slipped into the changing room, leaving Kimberly to shake her head. 'Don't go far. Like I'm going to get in trouble walking across a store.'

Kimberly didn't give that a second thought as she started ruffling through the next rack, stopping halfway to eye a yellow jacket with pink hearts along the sleeves. 'Heh. Bet Trini would love to get me to try this out. Sorry girlfriend, that's not going to happen. Pink is the only colour for me. Now if they had one in pink...'

Kimberly had been going to keep searching when something cut across the light chatter around her. Even afterwards she couldn't be sure how she heard it, but somehow the soft gasp instantly drew her attention.

'Oh, you have got to be kidding me.' Kimberly breathed before she had even fully turned, recognising out if the corner of her eye the putties forcing their way past racks of clothing and terrified customers alike, scattering both to the floor. Luckily enough they didn't seem interested in the fleeing customers. Lucky for them that is. For her, maybe not so much. As much as she had been hiding it, she was still feeling bruised. But she was getting fed up with this. 'You guys don't take a hint do you.'

There could be no waiting around here. For a second Kimberly considered calling for Trini. But something inside her stopped her. Pride maybe, an ego bruised by her recent fights as much as her sides which screamed at her even as she launched the first kick high and fast. With this enclosed space she was limited in room to move and do her gymnastics but she turned that into her advantage, ducking between the clothing racks, using them to split the Putties up, sweeping the feet out from one that dared to get too close, kicking out at another and then another, landing in a crouch ready for a third kick. Then everything went slow. Time seemed to be dragged back to a crawl, forcing her to watch in an horrible, almost unreal slow motion as the Putty she had readied to attack struck first, his fist driving past any attempt at a guard, striking hard into her ribs.

Kimberly's scream echoed in her head, a short exhalation of pain that she wasn't sure was only something she heard. Her throat burned with a fire that couldn't match the scorching burst of pain washing over her side, lancing little fireworks that fired in her mind. Kimberly couldn't remember falling but now she was flat on her face, her arms crossed uselessly under her body. Before she could free them a foot stamped on her back, holding her down despite her struggles. Them just as suddenly that foot was gone, the lack of pressure driven away with a swiftness that left her confused.

The same swiftness with which Trini had approached unnoticed, defeating two Putties before they even knew she was there. It was an oversight from which the others couldn't recover. By the time Kimberly had struggled back to her feet, a small victory that did nothing to sooth the frustration in her heart, Trini had dispatched the last in one easy motion.

'Why didn't you call for me?' Kimberly could hear the concern in her voice, something that somehow made her more frustrated. Maybe because she knew that deep down she was right. 'Why did you have to fight them alone? Aren't we supposed to be a team?'

'So you think I can't do it either? That I need to be coddled too?' Kimberly snapped. Inside her rose a little voice that said the only one saying that was her. But her fury was drowning that out. And Trini was just a convenient target. It was like a floodgate had opened and she couldn't stop herself.

'That's not what..'

Trini didn't get further then that before Kimberly cut her off. 'Yes it was. It's what you all mean. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. Without you.'

'Kimberly, I...'

Whatever Trini was going to say Kimberly never heard as she pushed past her friend, her heart being ripped almost in two by her mixed feelings of anger and guilt. Despite hearing the hurt in her friends voice she stormed out into the street without even looking back.

-

The hustle and bustle of the supermarket slipped beneath Trini's notice as easily as she slipped through the groups of shoppers. Was it really any surprise that she could hardly concentrate with her mind replaying what had happened between her and Kimberly, running over those stupid words that had hurt her. In her head Trini knew she hadn't meant to hurt her. But there was no getting away from the fact that she had, her guilt growing until it was almost overpowering. It was that guilt that had prompted this spontaneous shopping trip, the idea that came with it almost as spontaneous. A peace offering of sorts. If she could get everything she needed, Trini thought wryly as she dropped her eyes down to the scrap of paper in her hand. So engrossed in her list was she that she didn't notice the figure approaching her from behind with steady purpose.

'Got enough there?' Kimberly's voice made Trini look up, as much from surprise as from a fresh pang of guilt from seeing her friend. 'Gonna stay at home and pig out watching movies?'

'Kinda.' Trini managed a smile, a blush rising in her cheeks as she cast her gaze down to the basket already packed almost to overflowing with snacks and sweet treats. 'I wasn't going to do it alone though.' Kimberly's words brought back memories of the times they had done just that when they were younger, a proper slumber party at either Kimberly's house or hers. Where didn't matter. It was more a time they go both be alone, to indulge in something comforting and normal, something down to earth when things were getting crazy. A place to share things with each other that they couldn't with the boys. But right now Trini needed that normality for other reasons. 'If you are free that is? I was really hoping you could come. Sort of a peace offering.'

She wasn't sure how Kimberly would react, if she was still gonna be mad at her. Maybe this was too soon. That she was pushing her too hard on this. Had pushed too hard on this. But she had said it now. And she couldn't exactly take it back.

'I think I'm the one who should be offering that.' Kimberly sighed. 'I was the one who was being a right bitch back there. You were right. I should have called for help. Forgiven?'

'Forgiven.' Trini said earnestly. Putting action to that she took Kimberly's hand in hers, tilting her head down to the basket. 'Do you think we have enough?'

'Looks good to me.' Kimberly said with a smile that made Trini relax instantly, letting out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. 'But we are going to need some ice cream. Let's get the biggest tub of cookie dough they have.'

-

Trini opened the door with a click and clink of her keys, not able to help feeling a little self-conscious. It felt a little odd to still be living with her mother, she had a feeling that Kimberly wouldn't worry about that but her doubt reminded. It wasn't like she didn't know but Kimberly wasn't the only one feeling sensitive.

She still wasn't over her doubts really yet. These weren't issues she could get over so quickly. After all she went through, nearly losing her friend, her confidence. That's why she was glad to have her here. She couldn't take losing her again, even if it had been her that pushed her away. She was glad they could still share like this. Add this bit after Kimberly speaks.

'This place hasn't changed at all.' Kimberly's voice filled the silence of the hall, pausing to hang her coat next to Trini's so casually and easily as if she was in her own house. Trini liked that, her face twitching into a flash of a smile. It might have only lasted a second but Kimberly caught it, aping her reaction instinctively. 'What?'

'Nothing.' Trini said quickly, not sure what she should say, if she should say anything. 'I'm just glad to hear somethings haven't changed is all. And to have you here.'

Somehow she had a feeling that Kimberly read more into that than she had let on, that she had guessed what she hadn't had the courage to tell her. That she still wasn't over her doubts raised when she quit the team. Doubts she had hoped she would have shaken by now. Sadly it seemed she wasn't going to get over them anytime soon.

'It sure has been a while.' Kimberly didn't press her on what she might have thought but the way she squeezed her hand in hers spoke volumes to Trini anyway. 'But it's just like the way I remember it.'

'You can thank my mother for that.' Trini said, glad they were back on safer ground, her worries about her own doubts and about if she really had pushed Kimberly into this slowly fading. 'She likes to keep it how it was just after we moved in. Sounds odd I know but she likes the balance of the house and wants to keep it that way.'

'Where is your mom by the way?' Kimberly asked. 'We talked a while back but it would be nice to see her in person.'

Trini knew what a while back meant but she didn't want to dwell on those memories right now. 'She's in China on business. Picking up some new stuff for the Gallery.'

'So we have the place to ourselves huh?' Kimberly grinned.

'That's the idea.' Trini smiled back. 'We can make a proper slumber party of it.'

Kimberly laughed, tipping her head to look over her outfit. 'I don't think I'm dressed for a proper slumber party. But I guess we can make do.'

'Oh no. We are going to do this properly.' Trini let her mouth rise into teasing smile. Right now she felt more of a craving for those days when they would both crash either at Kimberly's place or hers, something that had become a ritual for them when things got too crazy. A chance to do something normal in a life that was increasingly becoming anything but. Normal things like watching a movie from Kimberly's seemingly limitless collection or chatting about music and boys. Or listening to Kimberly sing. Things normal girls did everyday and took for granted. It was a touchstone to a normal life for both of them. Just like Kimberly had been her rock back then, her lifeline when things were spinning out of her control. 'I've got something you can borrow.'

'Oh no. We already talked about this. I am not wearing yellow.' Kimberly mock pouted, fixing Trini with a stare that really looked anything but threatening.

'Relax.' Trini took Kimberly's hand gently. 'Not everything I own is yellow. Just most things. You must have something that isn't pink.'

Kimberly didn't let go of her hand, fingers now interlaced with Trini's as they both made their way upstairs. 'Me? Not a chance. Pink, all the way. Well, I might have a green t-shirt Tommy lent me once. But I don't think I've ever worn it. And it would feel odd to wear it now.'

'Because he is back to wearing White?' Trini said knowingly. 'Good thing he left the team when he did. Or he might have ended up wearing all the colours.'

'I don't know. Could you really see Tommy in black? Even if he tried, I'm sure Zach would have a fit.' Kimberly grinned then her mouth was tugged downwards as she followed those memories. 'And not just because of that. It's..we've both moved on. Wearing it would feel like..I don't know. I'm not making much sense am I?'

Trini had let her talk as she walked into her bedroom, guiding her towards the chest of drawers. 'Makes sense to me. Not that I know much about it. I never had the kind of relationship with anyone in high school you and Tommy did.'

'Never met the right person?' Kimberly asked.

'I almost did. Just realised it a bit too late is all.' Trini quickly moved on, knowing this wasn't the place to talk about that. Not yet anyway. 'Anyway, these should be about your size. And no yellow in sight.'

She watched closely as she handed over the red t-shirt and shorts to her friend, hoping that her scrutiny of her reaction wasn't being picked up on. Or her eagerness to hear what she thought. Unspoken though it might have been, though she hadn't said it, Trini had picked these out for Kimberly years ago. Intending to make a gift of them to her. But she had never found the time and then the Peace Conference had come up and it seemed like she had missed her chance. Right now she was just glad she had hung onto them.

'Well, red is close to pink.' Kimberly laughed. 'Just don't tell Jason.'

'I won't.' Trini promised. 'I'll leave you to get changed.'

Trini let her feet carry her to the bathroom just down the hall from her bedroom, closing the door behind her carefully just like she had done when leaving Kimberly, wanting to give her some privacy. Part of her was sure Kimberly would have said she could stay. It was hardly the first time they had been naked with each other. But this felt different than showering together at the Marina Base or changing together in a communal setting like a gym. Something she had done easily and without hesitation. Something to do with having Kimberly here in her house maybe. Whatever the reason it just felt like a line she couldn't cross. At least not yet. Not unless she was sure Kimberly was okay with it. Of course, she might be thinking the same thing. She was hit by a sudden recollection of how self-conscious she had been during their first sleepover, having decided against her usual sleepwear for a heavy and completely unrevealing set of pyjamas. It had taken her a few months before she even felt comfortable thinking about wearing anything else. As it turned out Kimberly had been feeling exactly the same. But they both got over it. Hopefully the same would happen here. Right now she was back to feeling the same thing. Which was why she had chosen her pair of yellow silk pyjamas almost on rote. It just felt like the safe thing to do right now, in a lot of ways.

While she had been thinking Trini's body had been going on autopilot and without conscious thought she had changed and started heading back to her room. So caught up in her thoughts was she that without thinking she opened the door, stepping in just in time to see Kimberly slipping the red t-shirt over her head, giving her a brief glimpse of her bare back, slightly marked by the bruises on her side that almost made Trini wince.

Carefully so as not to let Kimberly notice she had barged in, Trini took a step back and knocked softly. 'Can I come in?'

'Of course.' Kimberly said casually. 'Not like I don't have anything you haven't seen before.'

Trini didn't really want to think about that, not yet, taking a deep breath to control the odd storm of emotion that welled up with her, suddenly caught by the thought she had missed an opportunity. Even if she didn't understand what that opportunity was. Luckily Kimberly provided her own distraction.

'I'm not sure this looks right on me. Does it look alright?' Kimberly was certainly self-conscious. The way she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear was a dead give away. She had seen it so often after all.

'It looks perfect.' Trini was careful not to say more. To not let on that she had brought them for Kimberly years ago, not sure then and now how her gift would have been received. But more than that how she meant it, not sure of the meaning behind it. She stopped short of saying she looked perfect.

'You think so?'

'I know so.' Trini said earnestly.

-

Trini sat with Kimberly's head on her shoulder, one arm lopped around her waist. Not quite holding her close but just enough to let her know she is there. And to be comforted by her presence in a physical way she felt a strong need for now. She had one other reason for wanting her here tonight. Because she was afraid. It was humbling to admit but it was true. Afraid that without her mother here her nightmares might return. It was silly but it was a fear she couldn't shake herself. Having Kimberly here seemed to have soothed her though.

With an effort Trini turned her attention back to the tv screen. Despite herself Trini was actually enjoying the program Kimberly had chosen. She had always wanted to watch Game of Thrones but had never really got around to it. A shame, because she was actually enjoying it, even if it was a little confusing to her. So many people, so many characters to get to grips with. Maybe it had been a mistake letting Kimberly pick up where she had left off at home but..

'So, what did you think?' Kimberly asked as the ending credits started to role.

'It was good. A little confusing though.' Trini voiced the silent thoughts she had just been thinking. 'I think I've got most of it. Those Warlock guys are a little creepy though. I thought what they could do was just parlour tricks. Isn't that what they said?'

'It was.' Kimberly said shifting a little on the couch as she stretched out a leg, inadvertently bringing her closer to her friend. 'But they have just gotten their Magic back. It was... It gets revealed later on in the series.'

'That's what I mean by confusing.' Trini laughed.

'More confusing than our life?' Kimberly's mirth joined with hers.

'Ours was..is..nothing like that. Fighting monsters, aliens and witches is one thing. But all that..scheming, treachery, in fighting and enemies they don't know who they are. That's something else.'

'Is that something that has been worrying you?' Kimberly asked keenly.

Trini hesitated, thinking about that question. They had been here before too. These nights so long ago had been the one place they could share there doubts, their fears somewhere safe, before the flickering firelight, keeping away the terrors that awaited them. Like the Crystal of Nightmares. Only the other truly knew how that affected them. Only with the two of them had they shared the fears that came after that day, the fears that lingered, drawing strength from the other. The dread. Did anyone from outside the close circle they had become know anything about that? No, how could they. People only saw the colours, the costumes. Not the people beneath them. If they even knew their were people beneath them.

'A little.' Trini didn't have to ask if Kimberly felt it too. She saw it in her eyes, the same doubts and questions she had.

'Me too. At least with Rita we knew who we were fighting.' Kimberly replied

'If we are fighting someone.' That was her last hope. That this was just random somehow, that all that had happened recently wasn't part of something bigger. Deep down she didn't believe it but...

'I'd like to believe that too Trini. But look at everything that has happened. Those shades. Putties being seen again. That can't just be random. ' Kimberly said slowly. 'It would be easier if it was just Rita or Zedd. At least we would know where to find them.'

'We still couldn't do anything.' Trini leaned forward pointedly. 'Can we?'

'Can't we?' Kimberly raised her head to look directly into her eyes like she was searching for answers.

'Zordon said..' Trini began.

'I know what Zordon said.' Kimberly said, her smile lessening any sting Trini might have felt from her words. 'Use our powers only to defend, not attack. But look around us Trini. Everything has changed so much. Us, our world. Who is to say that rule can't have changed too.'

'You really want to attack someone?' Trini wasn't sure if she was surprised or not.

'Want to? No.' Kimberly shook her head. 'But to keep you and the others safe. It would just be easier if we could attack who or whatever this is before they come for us again.'

Her words trailing off, Kimberly sank back into Trini's arms. But Trini could still see the unspoken words almost hanging in the air. Come for me again. She knew that was what scared her friend. Well, she wasn't going to let that happen. 'Come on. It's late. We should both get some sleep.

Kimberly hadn't resisted that idea, staying silent and close to Trini's side all the way up the stairs; her hand resting on her hips. And staying that way until Trini pushed open the door across from the top of the stairs.

'Well, I see somethings have changed.' Kimberly said, making Trini wonder why she hadn't said that when she brought her up here before. It hadn't felt right maybe. Or she had been too caught up in what they had been talking about.

'Just because my mother doesn't like to change things around doesn't mean I don't.' Trini grinned.

'Only one bed though.' Kimberly walked across the room towards it and sat down slowly, brushing the soft sheets.

'What can I say? I wanted more room.' Trini laughed. 'Not the first time we've shared a bed though.'

'True. We might actually get some sleep this time.' Trini was suddenly glad the boys weren't here to hear that. She would have hated them to get the wrong idea about that. But her words did bring back memories of one sleepover they both would never forget. It's very hard to forget one that's marked by an earthquake. Not a very powerful one. But being jerked awake by the whole house shaking is scary no matter how weak the tremor is. It had only lasted a bare ten seconds but that had been enough to keep them both awake for the rest of the night, curled together in Trini's bed, flinching at every sudden noise. 'Certainly looks like there is room enough for both of us.' Kimberly smiled.

-

It was now the dead of night. And nothing stirred inside the house or outside of it. Nothing beyond the whisper of the wind that teased the heavy drapes to leg slop through the merest sliver of moonlight, bright but cold somehow for all its brightness. Not that any cold would have been felt by the two girls beneath the heavy sheets, not as they slept so close. Slept in the way of complete trust and casual intimacy that spoke more then words to their long friendship. Intimacy showed by the way Kimberly lay with her arms around Trini's waist, her head resting on her shoulder.

Room enough for both of them there was. Even if they both slept on either side of it. But that wasn't how they lay now, both girls lying in the others arms, Trini with her back to Kimberly, the pink Rangers arms around her waist, her breath tickling her neck. Something she felt keenly because she was wide awake. Not for long, but she had been awoken suddenly and she wasn't exactly sure why. It was almost like something had awoken her. She listened for any sound that her ears could detect, not that she could hear anything, so why couldn't she fight this feeling of sudden unease, that something was wrong. Careful not to wake Kimberly, Trini raised her head to check for her morpher, comforted to have it close to hand. But she didn't feel comforted. Not right now. With the same care she slipped out of Kimberly's embrace and out into the chill of her room, grabbing her morpher as she passed, keeping it held tight as she crossed to the window, parting the curtains to let just enough moonlight in to cover her, checking it had not disturbed Kimberly. Satisfied it hadn't, she turned her eyes outward again. Now looking rather than listening for something wrong as much as checking on the silver guardians.

After the last attack Captain Mitchell had agreed to lay on security for Kimberly. And just because she couldn't see them didn't mean she wasn't reassured to have them here. Then Trini saw a shadow in the moonlight. For a second she thought she was seeing things but then she saw it again. And this wasn't her mind playing tricks on her she was sure. Her heart pounding Trini twitched the curtains apart, peering out into the darkness. Then it was too late. The shadowy shape launched itself against the window, huge black feathered wings beating with steady purpose, it's cruel beak stretched wide. Trini leapt back, ducking to shield her head. But no broken glass came. Slowly she raised her head to see the creature illuminated by the shimmering field of white light, struggling against it like it was something solid. Despite that it was struggling harder than before, it's eyes flashing with a deep purple light. A light that spread out from its wings, seeming to push and flex against the white light. Which seemed to be buckling. Trini had just taken a step back when the white barrier flared brightly enough to block her vision, turning the night into a brief second of daylight. When she opened her eyes the creature was gone. Blinking slowly Trini turned to see Kimberly awake and sitting bolt upright.

'It's okay.' Trini said, trying not to show how much she was rattled.

'What was that?' Kimberly said, her voice shaking just a little.

'Tengu.' Trini whispered.

-

Zordon's eyes snapped open, drawing in a short shuddering breath that instantly drew Tommy to his side where he had been pacing around the grotto that only a moment ago had been silent apart from the soft ripples of water.

To his side quickly he may have been but Tommy kept his silence, his mouth about to open when he saw the look of strained concentration on his mentors face. And from seeing that he answered his own question. He knew about the protection he had put into place around Trini's house, the barrier brought into being through the power than ran under Angel Grove, the power that had once been linked to the Command Centre and now was focused through the iron will of Zordon. A barrier that he had been maintaining for the past four hours without breaking a sweat. So for that to have changed so suddenly something must have gone wrong. And yet he held onto those questions until Zordon relaxed, his breathing slowing.

'Zordon. Did something happen? Is Kimberly okay?'

Zordon still sounded strained as Tommy helped him back to his feet, that very act still incongruous. 'She is. But something attacked her. Attacked and failed against my barrier. But it was not alone.'

'There was more than one?' Tommy tried to keep up.

'No, but..I felt a presence.' Zordon replied hesitantly as if lost in thought. 'Something unlike anything I have felt. Not for millennia.'

'But you know what it was?'

'I do not. Beyond that it was powerful. A dark and powerful magic. Far older than anything else on earth.' Zordon replied.

'Could it be Rita?' After all that had happened Tommy wasn't ruling anything out.

'No. I know her magic intimately. And this wasn't her. Who or whatever this was, this is something new.' Zordon continued.

'Should we tell Kimberly?' Tommy asked.

'Not yet.' Zordon said slowly. 'Not until we actually know something.'

-

Kimberly took a deep breath as she eyed the balance beam, unable to deny she was a little rattled right now. Despite what she had told Trini, being attacked at her house had shaken her a little. It was always somewhere she had felt safe. And now she didn't, even with Zordon's protection. So was anywhere safe?

She shrugged off that thought with an effort, running as fast as she could towards the narrow beam, already seeing in her minds eye what she wanted to do. She planted her hands firmly and leapt, twisting her body into a perfect cartwheel, her feet finding the beam easily. Until she stood up. She felt her foot slip in slow motion, fighting to keep her balance even though she knew it was a losing battle. Once her foot left the beam there was nothing she could do to stop her crashing down to the mat in a tumbled heap.

Fighting the urge to smack the mat in frustration, Kimberly climbed back to her feet and returned to the start of the beam. Again she took a deep breath and again she broke into a quick sprint. Everything went well until she lifted herself up to start the cartwheel. Before her feet even crossed over her head she knew something was wrong. She tried to correct her tumble in midair but her best efforts not withstanding, her feet were way wide of the beam, sending her tumbling to the mat again, sprawled uncomfortably on her side.

'Kimberly. Are you alright?'

Kimberly tried not to raise her head, her mortification now complete. Messing up was one thing but having Trini see it happen just made it worse, even if her friend was only showing concern for her.

'I'm fine.' Kimberly worked hard to keep any of the frustration out of her voice, her friend not deserving that.

'I've never seen you slip like that.' Trini pressed.

Kimberly shrugged, again feigning her relaxation when inside her blood was pounding in her head. 'I just lost my balance.'

'I've never seen you do that either.'

It was like a dam breaking. Trini didn't mean it that way, or meant it harshly at all. But those words were the straw that broke the camels back. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you'd like me to be.' Kimberly snapped before she could stop herself, too late to bite back the harsh words she had spoken.

Trini didn't reply but she could see the hurt in her eyes. Even if she tried to bury it. Kimberly's anger faded in a wave of guilt that clutched at her heart. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean that.' Kimberly let her fingers trail along her arm. 'It's just...I used to be able to do this. I could yesterday. So why can't I now? What's changed?'

'Has anything changed?' Trini asked, her voice containing nothing but warm concern, far more than she deserved maybe.

'Yes. No. Yes. I don't know.' Kimberly sighed. 'I just feel..all I've done recently is be helped by you guys. In things I should be able to do in my sleep. How many times did you or Jason have to save me from putties? When I should have been able to do that easily. And now I can't do this either. It's like I can't do anything right.'

'Maybe you are just being too hard on yourself.' Trini rested a hand on her shoulder, the touch should have soothed her but it didn't. 'You should take a break,,give it a rest for a while.'

'No. I really need to practice this.' Kimberly stood quickly.

'Yeah, cause we'd all hate for you to mess it up on the day. That is if coach still wants you to do it on the day.' That voice caused her rise to become a turn as she spun to face the woman who had just entered the hall.

'And what is that supposed to mean Terri?' Kimberly asked with narrowed her eyes. These two had never got on since she arrived. And why was no mystery to her.

'You do know what this is for right.' Terri took a slow step forward, her mouth twitching into a smirk that could only be called snide. 'The regional finals? Our step to the championship. If you can't do this, coach will have to choose someone who can. It's that simple.'

Kimberly could feel her blood pounding in her head. And Trini's hand on her shoulder, reassuring, not holding her back. A silent show of support for her that she needed right now. 'And you think that is you do you? You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd...' Kimberly stopped herself. 'I'll be fine on the day. You just worry about yourself.'

'Oh I will. Keep practicing. You look like you need it.' Terri brushed past her without another word, not even looking back as she advanced to the vaulting horse.

Kimberly watched her go, knowing without looking that Trini was following her with her eyes as well. 'Not exactly a team player is she. Is that normal?'

Kimberly took a moment to steady herself, forcing back the tears she felt building up. She was darned if she was going to give them the satisfaction of knowing they did that. 'Kinda.' She said more casually than she felt. 'I'm still the newbie here. And yet I got the final slot for the competition. The most complicated routine. It's the slot everyone wants. And some of them resent me for it.'

'I sort of noticed.' Trini glanced the way they had gone. 'Doesn't give them the right to say what they said though.'

'But what if they are right?' Kimberly said. 'I'm never going to get this in time. I should just let someone else try.'

'They aren't.' Kimberly wanted to find her words soothing but her doubts remained. 'You are just tired. You can't keep pushing at this.'

'What else can I do. I have...' Kimberly trailed off as the high pitched beeping filled the room, prompting her to raise her communicator to her lips. 'What's going on?'

'We need you to head to the Marina Base. A monster has appeared in Angel Grove. '

'We are on our way.' Kimberly nodded as confidently as she could manage.

-

Once again Kimberly was out of place as soon as she felt the teleporter fade. How long would it take for her to get used to seeing the Marina Base Control Room rather than the Command Centre. She still couldn't help feeling out of place here, that everything is off. Then she had bigger things to worry about.

'So, where is this mon...' Kimberly began, her voice suddenly failing her as the bottom dropped out of her world. This really was too much. First her run in with The Terror Toad and now this. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, now she wished she couldn't believe it. Sadly it was larger than life and staring right at her.

Kimberly was suddenly catapulted right back into the past. All the memories came flooding right back to her. Along with issues she thought she had gotten over. Even today the memory had stayed with her, the fears about her life being uprooted and her dragged away from everyone and everything she knew. It remained a secret fear that she kept locked down in her heart. But with the way she was feeling, today it took a very strong hold.

'Are you okay?' Trini asked.

'Yeah.' Kimberly lied, the words almost catching in her throat as she put on a brave face. 'It's just..I never thought to see this thing again. Never wanted to see it again.'

'This monster...' Captain Mitchel said answering her earlier question. '...is currently in a school in downtown Angel Grove. Luckily it is the weekend so it's empty at the moment.'

'So, let's go and get this creep.' Kimberly said

'I think that would be a bad idea.' Captain Mitchell replied.

Kimberly's voice hardened with an edge that almost surprised her. 'Why? You don't think we can handle it? We defeated it once before.'

'I don't think you should go.' Kimberly caught the emphasis on the you, bristling inside despite herself. 'Whoever or whatever sent this monster clearly wants to draw you out, since the putty attacks failed to get them what they want.'

'We don't know what they want.' Kimberly retorted

'Exactly. And if they want you, it's not right to put you that close to harm when others could defeat it.' Captain Mitchell continued.

'So, you don't trust me either.' Kimberly snarled.

Billy stepped forward. 'Kimberly, we..'

'Don't. Don't say it. I know what you all think. Just go. Go on.' Kimberly snapped, pushing past Billy without a word.

'Kimberly wait.' The Pink Ranger heard her friend call out after but she didn't stop, stalking out of the room before anyone could stop her.

Kimberly's frustration had lead her to the mess, where she now sat at one of tables with an untouched cup of coffee before her.

'Going to try and talk me out of this too?' Kimberly raised her head as she heard Trini walking up behind her.

'Is that what you want?' Trini pulled out a chair to sit opposite her, fixing her with a soft gaze.

'No.' Kimberly said firmly.

'Then what do you want?' Trini asked.

'I want to show whoever this is that I'm not afraid.' Kimberly sighed, her fingers tightening a little on the mug. 'But I can't.'

'Why not.' Trini asked.

'You heard captain Mitchell.' Kimberly said, like that explained everything. Why should Trini accept that when she didn't herself. Not deep down.

'And? He doesn't know you Kimberly. Not like I do. And if you want to go, then I'll have your back. Always.' Trini said evenly.

'You mean that?' Kimberly replied, feeling her heart soar from the simple act of having someone actually believing in her.

'I do. I believe in you. So what do you say?' Trini asked.

Kimberly knew the answer instantly, her hand reaching around to the back of her shorts. 'It's Morphing Time.'

-

Billy reeled from a powerful blow to his chest, the impact sending him flying backwards to land in a heap at the edge of the flat walled building, the sounds of the battle echoing around the schoolyard even as he struggled back to his feet. He might have been down, but the others hadn't stopped fighting. As if to prove that point Zach leapt high with Axe swinging down, only for a blow from Artist Mole to send him reeling backwards. Leaving him at the mercy of the monster who was even now advancing on him, without any chance for the others to help him. For Zach had been the first to break through the circle of putties surrounding the monster, hoping to get the element of surprise. A element he had now well and truly lost. He had barely recovered from the blow that left his head ringing when the pudgy mole grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high with all of his strength that his form belied.

'Really. I had hoped you would present more of a challenge. And where is the little Pink Ranger? Too scared to face me? Hiding under her bed at home? Maybe I'll pay her a visit when I'm done with you.'

'You won't..'

'What? Do it? How will you stop me? When you can't even hit me?' He laughed, a laugh full of cold mirth. 'Then do your best. I don't even need my brush to beat you.'

Zach couldn't form any retort as the monster drove it's meaty fist into his stomach with a shower of sparks before tossing him away to land in another heap just a bare feet away from the others.

'Zach.' Zach could just about make out his name being called but couldn't make out the source of the voice until Billy was at his side, helping him to sit up as best he could. 'Are you okay?'

'Just about.' Zach winced. 'This is going well is it?'

'Not in so many words.' Billy replied. 'We could really use Kimberly right about now.'

'She isn't coming.' Artist Mole raised his head. 'Too bad for you I guess. Now, who shall I...'

A shrill whistle cut off his threat, the skilfully shot arrow lancing through his chest, the impact driving him down to his knees. Not slowly but forcefully, the shot striking with the strength a normal weapon couldn't replicate.

'No one.' Kimberly leapt forward to land between the monster and her teammates. 'Not if I have anything to say about it.'

'Kimberly, you shouldn't...'

'No, this is where I should have been right from the start.' Kimberly didn't turn her gaze from the monster before her. 'And I'm not going to leave now.'

'Foolish Ranger. You think you can beat me?' The monster sneered.

'I know it.' Kimberly leapt with bow extended, the tip aimed to strike at his head. And it might have reached had not the hideous mole leapt at her far faster than she would have thought possible, his foot striking hard into her chest. So fast that Kimberly had no chance to dodge it, finding herself flying backwards. She just had the time to get back to her feet when her attacker lashed out with three quick blows that rattled her head around in her helmet. Fighting nausea and dizziness, Kimberly struggled back to her feet, her head clearing as she charged forward. All her confidence did no good as she was driven back by a furious charge, the force of that momentum too great for her to resist or avoid.

This time she didn't regain her feet before Artist Mole was upon her, his foot stamping down onto her chest, driving the breath from her lungs as her body was pressed against the hard stone beneath her. Kimberly fought to keep from screaming, biting her lip so hard she could taste blood on her tongue.

Luckily for her the monster didn't stamp down again, his foot raising a little as his head did the same, fixing not on her but Trini, noticing her for the first time. 'Are you just going to stand there and watch your friend suffer? By all means. Try and stop me.'

'Why? She can defeat you. She did it once, she can do it again. No matter what you or anyone says, I believe in her.'

Trini's words were like an elixir to Kimberly's battered spirit. It wasn't just her words, that was just the start of the effect her words had on her. Right now she was seeing things more clearly than she had in a long time. Hearing Trini believing in her made her realise what she had lost. Not her skills, not the faith or her team and friends. But her trust in herself. It was the first thing her gymnastics teacher had told her. And the best bit of advice Trini had ever given her. It doesn't matter what others believe. As long as you believe in yourself. She had lost her faith in herself. Well, she had had enough of that, of people telling her what she couldn't do. Right now, she was going to believe in herself.

With a deep breath Kimberly stepped forward, letting her mind still, focusing on nothing but the arrow in her hand, ignoring all else around her, even the monster charging. It was her focus, not a threat. And she wasn't scared, wasn't doubting herself any more. She had no reason too. One more breath and she fired. The arrow flying true towards her target, driven not just by the string but the power she felt welling up inside her. Power that rushed through her like a wave of something hot and fierce. In her head she heard the cry of the Pterodactyl. But if that was just in her head she had no idea. With fierce slow motion the arrow drove right through the chest of the mole who had just crossed the last gap between them, sending crackling arcs of power flaring around his body even as he struggled to stay standing.

'This can't...happen.' His words failed and trailed off as he toppled forward, his body erupting in a explosion that threw a cloud of dust high into the air. The shockwave of that rippled the air asunder for a long minute. Then all was still again. And Trini was at her side. No words, just resting her hand on her shoulder. It was all she needed at that moment.

-  
'Nervous?'

Kimberly turned to see Trini standing across the empty locker room where she had been warming up, rising up fully from her stretch before walking over to her friend 'A little.' Kimberly saw no reason to hide that any more. Not with Trini. 'But no more than normal.'

'You'll do fine. I really shouldn't be back here but I wanted to see you before you got started.' Trini said glancing around like she was worried that someone was going to find her here.

A day ago that would has set her back, would have raised a flurry of doubts in her head. The thought that someone was checking on her would have bern a real knock to her confidence. But now it raised nothing less than a boundless confidence so strong she almost felt she could fly. All from knowing Trini was here. Her friends too, the rest of her team too. But Trini most of all. 'I know. And let someone say something. If they do, I'll give them an earful.'

'I'll bet you would. But I don't want to get you in trouble. I just wanted to say good luck. I'll be right out there. All of us will.' Trini turned towards the direction she had nodded her head when Kimberly stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

'Wait.' Kimberly said quickly. 'Before you go, I wanted to say thank you. Not just for today but for being there though all of this. I wouldn't..'

'I know.' Trini took her hand in hers in a way that made her heart flutter softly. 'You don't have to say it. I know. Just like I know you will do great today.'

Those last words carried Kimberly out onto the mat. Out here it was like everything else dropped away. Nothing mattered to her but what lay before her. Not the eyes on her, neither from the audience or her teammate's. Not the judges waiting for her to start. Nothing. She was completely in her own moment. Taking one deep breath that cleansed her of all thought and doubt, Kimberly moved without any thought, turning her run into one cartwheel after another, each one perfect executed until she stood tall on the other side of the mat, her feet spread perfectly wide for perfect balance. Balance she used to jump up onto the balance beam and hold her pose there unmoving until she chose too. She could see all the moves in her head and she knew exactly what to do next. She didn't even have to think about it, her body moving through the next move before her mind had even considered it.

This was the bit she had always failed at in the days go by. But those feelings were the further from her mind now. She felt no doubt as she leapt and somersaulted high to land steadily again. One more step and leaping into a twist, the beam beneath her feet might as well have been as wide and solid as the floor for all the confidence she showed. Again a step and a handstand she turned into a flip to land back on the floor, only pausing for a second before her feet left the floor again, leaping and twisting her body across the mat with the same grace she had been longing to return. A spin, a jump and she was back to cartwheels. The whole routine so complex and she moved through it with such ease, perfectly choreographed not just by moves but by where she moved too. Her last series of steps and jumps bringing her back to the parallel bars, and from there she jumped again, leaping, grabbing and spinning. Moving easily from one beam to another and back again. No matter the number of twists and spins she never lost time or timing. Not even for the last one, building up a big swing and then launching herself into the air. For a second she was flying. Until her feet landed solidly back on the ground, her hands raised over her head triumphantly. Even if she hadn't thought about that.

Kimberly didn't actually remember walking off the mat, the applause of the audience washing over her, like it was far away. No, her mind was focused on something closer.

'I knew you could do it.' Trini exclaimed as she rushed to her side the second she left the mat, the way her arms closed around her bringing back the warm rush from earlier than ran right down to her feet.

'I didn't do it alone.' Kimberly nodded to include all of her friends, her eyes coming back to rest on Trini with a broad smile.

'That's what friends are for.' Trini smiled lightly. 'Friends forever. Always.'

'Always.' Kimberly repeated softly.

-

The peace and quiet of the Juice Bar was heaven after the hectic celebration as soon as her team had been declared the winner. As much as Kimberly had enjoyed the victory, she couldn't help feeling the need to slip away as soon as she could. After the hectic celebration she was more than happy to spend this time in the comfort and company of friends. Even if right now she was only in the company of one. The most important one.

'Here you guys go. Two more Banana Split Specials. You sure you don't want to join in with the others.'

'I think they are doing okay without us.' Kimberly nodded to the enclosed court that the heavy glass couldn't keep in the noises from inside, the loud shout as Tommy smashed the ball past Jason's guard to score a hard fought point. 'Looks like the improvements you made are proving popular.'

'It's amazing what you can do with a little corporate sponsorship.' Earnie managed a wry smile. 'I like to think I've kept the heart of the old Juice Bar.'

'You don't seem to be the only one who thinks that way.' Kimberly said. 'Business certainly seems to be doing well.'

'I can't deny that. I've even been able to hire some more help. Regular help not just part time. The new guy isn't exactly bad for business.' Earnie cast his gaze to the young man clearing the table behind him.

'So I see.' Kimberly and Trini hadn't been able to avoid seeing him when they arrived, he did seem to be attracting a lot of attention from the female clients. With his cool surfer look, arms bared by his sleeveless t-shirt, they could both see why.

'Good thing I still make the best fruit shakes this side of Silver Hills. Or I'd be out of a job.' Earnie smiled, before slipping away to serve another table.

'He is very good looking.' Trini said, taking a pointed sip of her drink, eyeing Kimberly over the top.

'I suppose.' Kimberly said before she worked out what the look Trini was giving her meant. 'Trini! Are you trying to set me up?'

'Maybe.' Trini could do that thing where she switched between friend and closest confidant to big sister in a second. She had that same coy knowing smile on her face now. 'Why not? You and Tommy aren't together. That ended, I know that. Does that mean you have to be on the shelf forever?'

Kimberly wasn't sure she thought of herself as on the shelf. Even if she knew she didn't mean any offence by it. 'Of course not. But I'm not looking for anything like that. Not yet.'

Trini nodded, as if she understood. And maybe she did. But then again maybe she didn't. It wasn't like she understood either. Yes, Trini was right, she had ended it. That didn't mean she didn't sometimes think she made the wrong choice. Not always. But that doubt did keep coming back every now and then. Didn't help that another choice was in her head. Conflicted about the choices not taken, choices she hadn't been sure were even choices back then.

'So, you are happy for Tommy and Kat?' Seemed Trini wasn't done with asking pointed questions, each one as true as one of her arrows. At least she gave her time to think about it.'

'I wouldn't get between that. Between them. Not now.' She didn't have to think about her answer. She'd had a lot of time to think about it herself. The answer was easy really. Too much had happened, she didn't have the right to pull them apart on her confused whim.

'But that's not all of it, is it?' Trini asked.

'No. What I had with Tommy...I'm not sure I want to replace that yet.' This was territory she had only trodden in her head. But there was no one else she would trust with knowing it. Not Jason, or Zach or Billy. Not yet. And Tommy, maybe not ever. She shook off those thoughts, continuing slowly. 'Oh, I know it wouldn't be replacing that..replacing him. But those memories are still special to me. I'm worried about losing them, about forgetting what we had.'

'I don't think you would, that that would ever happen.' Trini took her hand. 'You never forgot what we had, did you? Even after I left?'

Trini left the next bit unspoken but still hanging in the air. After Tanya and Aiesha. After she became friends with them too. Friends yes, but at the same time...

'Of course I never forgot.' Kimberly smiled. 'They never had what we had...what we have.' That was the truth. But still, not the whole truth. That she couldn't say. Not yet. And maybe never.

END.

_

well, here we have another one of my spark of inspiration ideas. Funny the ideas that watching a music video can bring to life. Still, I decided to run with it, even if I maybe let it run a little more than I should have done. On the whole though I am happy with how I managed to tie it all together. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm certainly enjoying playing around with these Kimberly x Trini fics. Where it will go, who knows.


End file.
